The Riddle
by inlove-witha-halfdemon
Summary: An old woman appears. A riddle is recited. Inuyasha and Kagome switch bodies on the night of the full moon. But what will happen when Inuyasha has to go to school impersonated as Kagome?The answer:Disaster happens which results in gold comedy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Raising Wind**

The hunt for the Shikon Shards was still on. There were fewer and fewer to look for and Kagome could fell the pressure to find them before it was too late and they all end up in Naraku's grasp. She looked up from staring at the ground passing beneath her feet at Inuyasha. He was in the led with his arms across his chest in concentration. She wondered what he was thinking about.

"Inuyasha what's on your mind?" she said as she pulled her bike up along Inuyasha.

He looked away from Kagome. "Nothing." he mumbled. Kagome wasn't going to give up that easy.

"Come on Inuyasha you know you can open up to me." Kagome tried to look him in the eye but he kept avoiding any eye contact what so ever.

"It's none of your business. So get off my back. Can't a man ever think!" he snapped and walked away from Kagome.

She stopped in her tracks '_Sheesh what's eating him_.' she thought to herself. To Inuyasha she yelled "Well you don't need to be such a jerk about it Inuyasha!"

"Whatever." said Inuyasha under his breath.

She heard the jingle of Miroku's staff as he approached behind her along with Sango holding Kirara and the small fox demon.

"Don't be so hard on him Kagome. He's just worried." Miroku stated.

Kagome seemed to think of this. "But what was it that could be bothering him so?" she said more to herself than to Miroku.

"I don't know Kagome but we shall see." murmured Miroku while watching the reseeding back of Inuyasha.

--------

Inuyasha didn't mean to be so hard on Kagome but he didn't want to worry her. He raised his head to the sky and sniffed the passing breeze. '_Dammit_' he thought to himself. A deep rumbling growl escaped from his throat. '_There's something in the air that I can't place. What could it be!_'

He looked over his shoulder and saw that Kagome and the rest were far back down the path. Inuyasha stopped.

"Get your lazy bums moving!" he yelled at them. He waited for them to catch up while tapping his foot impatiently. "Why the hell are you guys so slow? Can't you smell it?" he asked them.

"Inuyasha you know we don't have your kind of smell." mentioned Sango. Kirara sniffed the air, letting out a little yowl she leaped out of Sango's arms and transformed.

"Kirara smells it too." said Kagome. She glanced at Inuyasha.

He crouched down and put his hand on the hilt of his tetsusaiga. Inuyasha stood still only his eyes scanned the scenery around him. They were completely vulnerable, trees surrounded them on both sides. It was the perfect hiding place for an unsuspecting foe.

"I smell it too Inuyasha." said Shippo from Sango's arms. "It smells bad."

The wind picked up.

"Kagome stay close." whispered Inuyasha threw clenched teeth. Something was going to happen and it was going to be soon.

--------

Kagome nodded her head and stood closer to Inuyasha. She couldn't smell it but every time the wind blew she got the feeling of foreboding.

Moments past with agonizing slowness. Adrenaline pumped through her veins and her heart pounded in her ears.

There! She could feel it! Kagome jerked her head to the left so she was peering down the road ahead of them.

"Inuyasha! Ahead of us!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha swung around, his sword out in front of him in a defensive position.

"I don't see-" he begun but at the same time laughter erupted around them. The laughter itself seemed to have no source, even the trees seemed to sway with it.

About fifteen feet away from where Inuyasha stood the dirt started come up. Then the wind picked up in two different directions which created a dirt devil. More and more dirt was lifted off the ground. With the added fuel the dirt devil spun faster and faster.

Kagome brought her arm up to deflect the flying debris from striking her face. Her bare legs though had no such luck. She could feel the trickle of warm blood as a sharp pebbled collided with her knee.

"Kagome I'm scared! What's happening!" yelled Shippo, his voice full of fright.

Kagome turned around and tried to smile at the scared little fox demon that was cuddled in Sango's arms. "Everything is going to be alright. Just hold on, okay!"

She was about to turn back around when Sango's eyes widened and she pointed behind Kagome. The wind had stopped suddenly, dirt pelted the ground revealing a gnarled old woman inside.

Her head was bowed and her long white hair covered her face. Thin spidery skin clung to her body. She was hunched over holding onto some kind of wooden staff. The cackling stopped and she raised her head. Hair fell back to reveal eyes glazed over in blindness.

Eyes locked onto Kagome, too direct for someone who had no vision. A shiver went through her body.

--------

Inuyasha felt Kagome shiver. "What the hell do you want you old hag!" he yelled mincingly.

The 'old hag' met Inuyasha's eyes and she smiled. A cold smile but one no less. Then she spoked.

"_One of the future_

_and one of the past _

_shall be switched _

_when the full moon is cast_."

and with that she turned away from Inuyasha and winked at Kagome. She raised her wooden staff. When it came down she was gone and so was any trace of her.

--------

'What could that possibly mean?" Kagome wondered. Then all of a sudden a dizzy spell hit her and she blacked out.

--------

Inuyasha heard a thud behind him and Miroku, Shippo and Sango yelling "Kagome!"

He swung around ready to fight but instead saw an unconscious Kagome sprawled out on the ground.

_(A/N) Sorry the chapter was so short but they will get longer I promise you. Please, please, please review. It's not that hard. I have faith in you! Hehehe_


	2. Chapter 2: Night of the Full Moon

_(A/N) I know the first chapter was kind of boring, but the story will get much, much, much better I promise you!_

**Chapter 2**

**Night of the Full Moon**

"Kagome! Kagome! Wake up! Kagome!" She could hear them yelling but they seemed so far away. Someone lifted her up into a sitting position. Strong hands held her by the shoulders. She thought that they might belong to Inuyasha but they seemed so gentle.

Or until they started to shake her.

'_Yep it's Inuyasha._' she thought to herself.

"Kagome I know you can hear me so stop pretending and wake up!" he yelled in her face and shook her harder. Slowly she came back to herself and it was then that she could feel the throbbing pain coursing through her head. She winced.

"Look she's coming around!" someone said. It sounded like Sango but she wasn't sure.

Her eyes fluttered open. Five black shapes hovered over her, coming in and out of focus. "What happened?" she asked, blinking her eyes, willing them to cooperate. Inuyasha's face was the first that she could make out. He was right in front of her, with his face practically in hers.

"Well that's a stupid question. You fainted of course." snapped Inuyasha.

Miroku shook his head. "Inuyasha calm down. She's going to be alright. So stop worrying." To Kagome he said "He was almost in a state of insanity when he thought you weren't going to wake."

"Was not!" yelled Inuyasha defensively.

"Sit." whispered Kagome, it hurt to talk but Inuyasha was making her head hurt more. She felt the ground shake as he went face first into the ground.

XXX

They made camp there that evening when there was still enough light to see.

"So Kagome why did you faint?" asked Sango while handing over a steaming hot cup of tea.

"Yea Kagome why did you? I was so worried." piped up Shippo from across the fire. Over his cup of tea Miroku nodded his head in agreement.

It felt so good to know that so many people cared about her. Bringing up the cup of tea she sniffed in the soft smell of herbs. She took a sip and her headache cleared enough to where she could stand it.

"You remember what that old lady said, right? You know the riddle?" she said and they all nodded, even Inuyasha.

"Well when she said '_One of the future_' I had a feeling like she was talking about me, but I don't know how she could have found out. Anyway while she was talking I felt heavier," she cast her eyes to the fire "like someone put weights on my shoulders and it was dragging me down. It was really weird. Then when she disappeared the weight went away also. It made me really dizzy and I passed out." Kagome took another sip of her tea, she waited for them to start spurting out more questions, but all was silent.

Miroku was the first to speak. "That's odd. What do you think the riddle meant?"

Kagome shrugged. She had no clue what it meant but it did mean something, she was sure of it.

"Well maybe if we went through it again maybe we'll be able to figure it out." said Shippo.

Miroku snapped his fingers "Shippo you're a genius."

"It was nothing really." mentioned Shippo.

The monk leaned forward. "Okay lets see. How did it go? Oh yes, I remember. '_One of the future_' that could only mean Kagome. '_And one of the past_' but who could that mean?" he wondered, his chin resting on his hand.

A thought struck Kagome. "Did anyone else share the same feeling I had?" she asked.

Miroku shook his head. "No, not me. Did you Sango?"

Sango shook her head also. "Not that I could tell. How about you Shippo? Did you feel anything unusual?"

"Nope, nothing." Shippo said and then they all looked at Inuyasha.

He shot them a dirty look. "Get off my back." he snarled and turned his back on them.

Miroku looked at Kagome and then back at Inuyasha. "Come on Inuyasha, this is important. We need to know if you felt anything like Kagome felt."

"Keh, and what if I did. It don't mean anything." he shot back.

Miroku looked back at Kagome with wonder in his eyes. "It just very well could." he said more to himself than to Kagome. "It just very well could."

An awkward silence spread through the encampment. Everybody just sat there wondering what all this could mean.

"'_Shall be switched when the full moon is cast_'" murmured Sango.

"What was that Sango?" asked Kagome.

"The last part of the riddle, it went '_Shall be switched when the full moon is cast_' and the next full moon is tonight!" she stared at Kagome with eyes wide.

'_Tonight! It can't be tonight_' Kagome thought to herself. '_Switched! What could that possibly-_' then it hit her '_Oh God!_' It was her turn for her eyes to go wide. She looked at Inuyasha but his back was still turned to her.

XXX

He could feel Kagome's eyes borrowing into his back. Inuyasha turned around and met her eyes with his. But what was held in those brown eyes made his skin crawl. They were full of fear, pain and...and was that wonder?

His mind ran through the riddle again. '_What could it mean that would leave Kagome looking at-_' he begun but his thoughts were overrun by a new thought. A thought that left him breathless.

"No..no...NO!" he yelled at her. Inuyasha crossed his arms in front of him.

"Inuya-" said Kagome but was cut off by Inuyasha.

"I'm not going anywhere! I'm staying right here in my own-" He stopped in mid-sentence as something over Kagome's shoulder caught his attention. It was big, round and white.

The light coming from it brushed across Kagome, her eyes rolled up into the back of her head and she fainted again.

"Dammit!" he cursed under his breath. He tried to fight it but was overpowered. Everything went black.

_(A/N) How about that one for ya! I left you hanging didn't I? I love to do that. Hehehe Love it, hate it? Please **review** and tell me. I promise it's going to get better. It's a comedy or it will be once everything is set up. So bare with me you won't regret it!_

_P.S. **REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **_


	3. Chapter 3: Day 1: Bath Time

_(A/N) When I mention Inuyasha just picture him in Kagome's body and do the same for Kagome._

**Chapter 3**

**Day 1: Bath Time**

Inuyasha awoke with a buzzing noise in his head. It sounded like someone had stuffed Naraku's poisonous insects inside his skull. Propping himself up on one elbow he rubbed his chest. That was when he noticed two melon sized lumps on his chest.

Inuyasha gazed down to see what they were and leaped back in shock.

"What the hell are these!"

Miroku and Sango aroused from their sleep.

"What's the matter Kagome?" Sango asked looking confused at Kagome's choice of words.

Inuyasha shot her a quizzical glare. "Kagome?" he asked and looked back at his chest. '_Damn_' he thought bitterly '_So it wasn't a dream after all_.'

------

Eyes closed and grumbling from heavy sleep Kagome sat up and rubbed her buzzing head. Her hair fell in front of her face. She opened her eyes and screamed, her hair was all white!

Miroku got up to rush to her side which gave her a clear view of what he was hovering over. Her own body stared at her from across the extinguish fire. The person that was herself made a "keh" sound. That could mean only one thing she thought with fear. She reached up and sure enough two soft dog ears met her hand.

"WHAT, this can not be happening!" Kagome yelled but not in her own voice it was much deeper. Miroku was at her side in an instant. " Inuyasha... err I mean Kagome It would seem that some how you two switched body's."

"Well duh" Said the very ticked off 'Kagome'. "It must have been that old hag and her stupid riddle."

The real Kagome just sat there thinking of what they could do to fix this when she noticed that all her senses where heightened. She sniffed the air with her new powerful nose. The smells of the forest reached her along with an other powering smell.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled "Don't you ever take a bath? Sheesh you smell worse than Buyo's litter box."

The body of Kagome glared back at her. "Spare me! You don't smell like peaches and cream either Kagome!" Inuyasha shot back.

"My body smells better than yours!" Kagome said while crossing her arms.

"Keh, what are you going to do about?" Inuyasha said with sarcasm.

"This!" she yelled back and started to drag her body, which was really Inuyasha, and herself towards a stream that she had smelled.

When they got there she told Inuyasha to get undressed but he refused with a shake of his head.

Kagome was really getting irritated. "Get undressed now! It's my own body and I don't want to go around smelling. Close your eyes and do it!" she yelled.

Inuyasha wouldn't met her eyes so he looked away at the stream. "Why do I need to close them. It's not like I've never seen you naked." he murmured to himself.

Kagome's heart tightened. She hadn't expected him to say that, and he had only seen her naked on accident.

Her face turned beat red. "Please Inuyasha, for me?" she said while batting her eyelashes.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome weirdly. "You know Kagome it's not cute when you do that in my body. It's just plain creepy."

Kagome huffed then an idea struck her if being all sweet wouldn't work than she would just have to try an another approach. Kagome turned to Inuyasha with an evil grin set in Inuyasha's face.

"Well" Kagome said while cracking her fingers one by one making sure every razor like claw caught the light. "If you won't do what I want then I'll just have to make you." Inuyasha started to back away. "No way Kagome you just can't just go around man handling me!" He yelled. Kagome leaped in front of him and threw Inuyasha over her shoulder and jumped into the water while Inuyasha was cursing very unladylike under his breath.

"Inuyasha" Kagome said. "I don't want to hear those words coming out of my mouth."

"Well then Kagome. I guess you'll just have to get used to it as long as I'm stuck in this pitiful body." snapped Inuyasha.

Fury boiled in her belly. "Pitiful!" she yelled "Inuyasha you'll pay for that remark."

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha and shoved him under the surface of the water. She hated to do this to her own body but Inuyasha deserved it.

He came back up sputtering, with Kagome's hair plastered to 'his' face. "What the he-" he begun but was cut off by Kagome.

"I warned you." she yelled and splashed him in the face.

Inuyasha was not going to take this and splashed her right back. Kagome gasped as the water struck her. He smiled at the shock on her face. "What do you think about that!" he bellowed.

He watched as Kagome twisted his body's face up in anger. "What do I think about that?" she asked with anger "I think this." and splashed him again.

--------

"Sounds like they're having fun." Shippo said while listening to all the yelling and splashing coming from the direction of the stream.

"I agree." said Miroku and glanced over at Sango.

Sango met his glance with a glare of her own. "Don't you even think about, you lecher."

Miroku waggled his eyebrows at her. "Oh, come on Sango my sweet, don't be like that. I know your heart secretly desires me."

She blushed and looked away but when she spoke her voice was hard. "You wish, monk, but it'll never happen."

Just then Kagome burst into the encampment dripping wet and mumbling incoherently. She stomped over and sat next to Sango and started wringing the water out of Inuyasha's hair. "Why that good for nothing, low life..."

"Kagome what's wrong? Where's Inuyasha" said Sango with worry.

"Mister high and mighty stomped off into the woods."

"Oh" said Sango. "Did he say when he was going to be back?" She was answered with a harrumph from Kagome, which Sango interpreted as a 'No'.

--------

With head down, Inuyasha walked through the woods. '_What's her problem?_' he thought to himself. He straightened Kagome's skirt. "Damn, how can she wear these. They cover almost nothing."

All of a sudden something that was moved with inhuman speed rushed up to him and stopped. It grabbed his hands and a manly voice spoke up. "Kagome." it said "I've been waiting to get you alone."

It was Koga.

_(A/N) I would like to dedicate this story to my sister Anne, for helping me so far with the comedy. So please review this chapter or else. I don't know what the 'else' is right now but I'll think of something. Muahahahaha cough cough ack cough. Sorry about that I had a fur ball. (thinks to herself) Man I shouldn't have helped Kirara get a bath. Next time she's on her own._

**Disclaimer: Sorry but I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters.**


	4. Chapter 4: Day 1 continues

**Chapter 4**

**Day 1 continues**

It was Koga

--------

"Kagome I have been looking for you." Koga said while looking into what he thought were Kagome's eyes. "I was wondering when you were going to leave that pitiful excuse of a mutt and come with a real warrior."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Feh, and who would that be?"

Koga's face dropped in surprise. "Kagome what's wrong?" he looked her over "And why are you all wet?"

"It's none of your business so get off my back!" Inuyasha snapped and tried to push past Koga but he stopped and turned back around. '_Maybe I can get rid of this wimpy wolf once and for all. And to do that I need to act like Kagome._' he thought to himself.

With a finger Inuyasha started to gab Koga in the chest. "I-uh I mean Inuyasha is not a mutt but very strong and could beat you any day. Oh, and he's also very good looking if I may say so myself."

"What! Are you sure we are talking about the same mutt here?" Koga said with a quizzical expression.

"Yes we are. And I want you to stop speaking to Ka- uh I mean me ever again." said Inuyasha and gave Koga the death glare.

Eyes narrowing Koga spoke with rage. "Did Inu-trasha put you up to this?" he glanced around. "Where is he?" he yelled "I'll kill him for turning you against me!"

Koga sniffed the air and headed off in the direction of the camp leaving a stunned Inuyasha behind.

'_Dammit_' he thought angrily '_Kagome's going to kill me._'

--------

Kagome was helping Sango clean up camp when Koga arrived.

"Inuyasha!" Koga bellowed with blue eyes ablaze. "How dare you turn my woman against me! You'll pay for this!"

Kagome just stared in complete shock. "Woe, woe, woe. Hold the phone here. What are you talking about?" asked Kagome

"Don't act any more stupid than you already are. You know exactly what I'm talking about!" said Koga.

"Wait. So you mean he didn't tell you?" asked Kagome.

Koga gave Kagome a confused look. "Who he?"

"Inuyasha." said Kagome.

"What are you talking about! You're Inuyasha." Koga said. He had no idea what was going on. He wondered if Inuyasha had finally lost it.

Miroku walked up to Koga and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's a long story. So I think you should sit down."

Koga brushed off the monk's hand. "I'm not sitting down until you tell me what's going on."

Kagome was about to speak when Inuyasha ran into the clearing. Sweat was dripping down his face and he looked totally exhausted.

"Inuyasha!" yelled Sango and slapped her hand over her mouth but it was too late.

"Sango!" yelled Kagome her eyes wide.

"Kagome!" yelled Koga while looking at Inuyasha.

"Koga-" begun Kagome but was interrupted by Miroku.

"Miroku!" yelled Miroku and everybody turned to him with a confused look. "Sorry" he said. "Everybody was yelling each other's name and I felt out of place."

Kagome shook her head and looked back at Koga. "Um-Koga I don't know how to tell you this but um-Inuyasha and I have um-somehow switched bodies."

Whatever Koga was expecting it was defiantly not this. "Wh-what? You guys can't be serious?"

Kagome closed her eyes and explained to Koga what had happened to them. Gradually Koga made his way to a sitting position, his face was a mask of pure shock. When she finished she opened her eyes and looked at Koga for a reply, but he just sat there looking from Kagome in Inuyasha's body to Inuyasha in Kagome's body.

"So you're telling me that he's you and you're him?" asked Koga while pointing from Inuyasha to Kagome.

Kagome slowly nodded her head in agreement. Koga's next remark was something she was not expecting. "So Inuyasha what's it like being a girl? I mean after all it is your true nature."

Stuttering, Inuyasha had no idea what to say to that. "Why you! You-you...just go to hell!" he yelled, his fury boiling closer to the brink.

Koga laughed and slapped Inuyasha on the shoulder. "What are you going to do about it?" he said in a mocking tone. He was about to say more when a thought struck him. He swung around and faced Inuyasha. "I don't want you to either take a bath or relieve yourself while you're in Kagome's body. You've got that mutt face, but if you absolutely have to go then go with your eyes closed because I don't want you to ruin her delicate body." He said while glaring at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha met his gaze with a smirk. "I already took a bath." said Inuyasha and then thought of something else. "With Kagome in a matter of fact. And we had a _great_ time."

Koga howled in rage, Kagome blushed profusely. "It's not like it sounds, Koga. We bathed with our clothes _on_, and it _wasn't_ fun."

Koga gave Inuyasha a threatening glare. "I won't do it now, but I promise you when you get back into your own body, and you will, I am going to kick your mangy mutt's ass."

Inuyasha laughed and crossed his arms. "I'll be waiting."

Koga turned to leave but stopped to say one last thing. "Oh, and Inuyasha don't you dare touch Kagome's body in any way." and with that he sped off into the woods.

Inuyasha blushed and yelled back. "Feh, of course I won't! I'm not Miroku you know!"

"Hey!" said Miroku. "That's not nice!"

Inuyasha gave him a look. "Whatever."

Smiling the monk turned to Sango. "I guess you're kind of right Inuyasha." Miroku placed a hand on Sango's lower backside.

Sango's eyes went wide and leaped away from the perverted monk. "MIROKU!"

**SLAP**

_(A/N) Love it, hate it? Please tell me and review. It's not that hard to press a button and write "Great" or "Wonderful" or something, anything is fine. It doesn't need to be much. I've been having a really hard time lately and I would like to see some feedback to make me happy. Oh, and to the people that have reviewed; Thanks a lot. I really appreciate people like you._

_Oh, and if you review I'll dedicate a chapter to you. I know it's not much. _

_I dedicate this chapter to '_**NefCanuck**_' I love the reviews you have given me! Thanks so much!_


	5. Chapter 5: Dread

**(A/N) I rewrote this chapter cause I didn't like where the other one was heading, so even though at the beginning it might sound the same, just keep going because most of it is different.**

**Chapter 5**

**Dread**

Kagome slumped to the ground and placed her head in her hands. _What am I going to do? I can't stay like this forever, what are Mama and Grandpa going to say?_ She felt someone sit next to her.

"Kagome are you okay?"

It was Sango.

The remorse and concern in her voice ripped the last of Kagome's control away. She could feel the tears well up and spill over. Her whole body shook.

"Sango…what am…I…going to do?" Kagome said in between sobs.

"Shh, it'll be okay. We'll find some way around this. Besides," she said trying to look on the bright side "it's not like he won't come back." Sango looked over at Inuyasha. His face was pale, drawn with worry.

Kagome looked up, her eyebrows pinched in confusion, eyes puffy and red from crying. For the life of her she couldn't think of what Sango was talking about.

"Who?" she asked.

"Why, Koga, he-" Whatever she was about to say was cut off by a bark of laughter.

Kagome waved her hand dismissively. "I'm not crying over that. It's just that…well…I need to go to school tomorrow and…" She looked over at Inuyasha in her body with his arms crossed.

---

He looked at her quizzically watching her eyes travel up and down his body. She was appraising what she saw. _School?_ He thought. First she was crying, but not about Koga as he first had thought, but school. Why would she be crying over some silly thing like that.

Miroku glanced over at Inuyasha with a smirk. Shippo looked from Kagome to him and back again.

And then it hit him, the glances, smirking, and the whispering between Kagome and Sango. They were going to make him go to school!

---

"No, no, and NO!" Inuyasha yelled pacing back and forth.

"Oh, come on Inuyasha it's only until I get my body back. I need to go, or actually you need too," she looked down at her new body. "I'm almost failing as it is, if I miss any more days they're going to kick me out." Pleaded Kagome, she needed him to go, this was vital.

"No, I already told you, no!" He walked over and got right in her face, his molten red. "No." He said flatly.

Kagome looked him right in the eye, her face hard. Fine, if he was going to be like that, then there were other ways.

She let out a huge wail and slumped back into herself. Her whole body rocked as she embraced her tears, letting it all out. There was no way Inuyasha could deny her now.

Sango _tsked_ at Inuyasha, walking over to Kagome she gathered her in her arms. Kagome leaned into Sango's embrace and let out another heartrenching sob.

---

He watched in pure horror as Sango helped Kagome into a sitting position and start rocking her. What did he do? If he had known that she would start _crying_ when he had said 'No' he wouldn't have said it! He absolutly hated seeing women cry, it made him feel helpless. The blood drained from his face.

Reaching out, his voice just above a whisper he stammered. "Kagome? Don't cry - I didn't know. Is it really that important to you, Kagome?"

She managed another good sob before turning to look at him. "Yes, Inuyasha, it is. You don't know how it hurts to hear you say no. I mean, if you needed me to do something I would. You know why Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Why?" he asked.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Because you're my friend and that's what friends do, Inuyasha. Friends who care about each other help each other. I thought you were my friend, I guess I was wrong." said Kagome while letting out another sob at the end to emphasize her point.

Inuyasha fidgited, he didn't know what to do. Should he kneel by her? Or should he let her vent? Sheesh! He wished women wouldn't cry all the time. The only choice he had left was to pretend indifferent to the problem.

"Feh, school couldn't be that big of a problem, at least not as hard as fighting demons." Kagome jerked her head around he watched dawn light Kagome's face. Smiling from ear to ear she threw herself at him.

"Oh Inuyasha," she voiced in his ear "you don't know how pleased I am to hear you say that!"

Kagome let go of him and he soon regretted what he had said. A calculating look was plastered to Kagome's face and he didn't listen to her as she started rambling on about what he needed to do. There was only one thing that played through his head, filling him with dread from his head to his toes. _'What have I done?_'

**(A/N) Do you like it? Is it better as I had hoped? Please review and tell this author what you think. _Thank you, Thank you and good night._**

Remember to review!


	6. Chapter 6: Underwear Smunderwear

**(A/N) I love writing this chapter and I hope you like reading it.**

**Chapter 6**

**Underwear Smunderwear**

Inuyasha waddled out of the bathroom with his hand up the back of his skirt.

Together they had traveled back to Kagome's time to get ready for school. Inuyasha had left it up to her to explain to her family what had befallen them. They had looked confused at first when they watched Inuyasha-who-was-really-Kagome walk up to them, but that look quickly turned to horror when they realized what had happened. Her mother took it the hardest; she had instinctively run to Kagome-who-was-really-Inuyasha and hugged him.

Inuyasha harrumphed to remind her that he wasn't really Kagome. Her mother had given him an apology smile before awkwardly hugging the body that contained her daughter's soul. Souta had almost laughed out loud seeing Inuyasha's body reduced to tears.

Kagome yelped when Inuyasha walked into her bedroom with his hand thrust up her skirt.

"Inuyasha what are you doing? Stop that right now!"

He looked up, scowled, but never removed his hand. "Geese, Kagome how can you wear these…these" he waved his hand forgetting the word.

"Underwear?" Kagome asked finishing the sentence for him.

Inuyasha snapped his fingers in triumph. "Yes, that. How you wear them? They just ride on up." He emphasized this by digging deeper.

Kagome gasped, placing a hand on her neck. "InuYasha! You better not do that at school. I couldn't live with myself if you did." This deepened Inuyasha's scowl, he didn't like watching his own body act like a girl.

"Feh, Never planned on it." He gave one better dig before sighing and removing his hand. "Aw, that's better!"

Kagome gave Inuyasha a disgusted look. "You know what Inuyasha just take it off; I don't need people seeing me walk around all day with my hand up my skirt."

"Really?" Inuyasha looked skeptical.

Kagome sighed. "Yes, really Inuyasha if it's that uncomfortable to you then just take it off."

Kagome watched as Inuyasha dropped the scowl, his face brightened with hope. He ran to the bathroom. Two seconds later he came back smiling.

"Good! Now, how about this thing?" He said pointing to his-chest-which-was-really-her-chest. He didn't say the word but Kagome pretty much knew what he was implying.

Her face hardened. "Absoultly. Not. Inuyasha."

"But Kagome," he said whining. "You said that if it was uncomfortable just to take it off."

Kagome crossed her arms. "I meant just the underwear. I will not see myself going to school half naked. So the answer is no the bras stay on, and stop whining Inuyasha."

"I was not whining."

"Yes, you were."

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Kagome? Inuyasha?" They turned to see Souta peeking in from the doorway. "Mama said to tell you guys to stop acting like children – "

"Was not!" Inuyasha and Kagome yelled together.

Souta just shrugged. "Whatever. Anyway you guys better hurry up because school is about to start."

Kagome gasped, grabbed Inuyasha's hand and ran out of her room, down the stairs, into the kitchen where she quickly gave her mother a kiss on the cheek, out the door, and toward school, all the while dragging her own body – that happened to look scared out of her mind – behind her.

**(A/N) It's really depressing to have to beg your readers to review your story. It really is! That's why I'm leaving it up to you to find it in your heart to click a button and write a simple little message like "Great" "Good" "So-So" or whatever.**

**I'm just now getting into the good stuff so I expect some reviews. It kind of like a negotiation; I poor my heart and soul into a story, and I get on the computer; go through all the necessities to post it and all I expect in return are a few little reviews. It's not much. Really. So just click the button. Come on. I know you can do it. It just on the bottom, left hand corner of your computer.**

**See.**

**Right. **

**There.**

**l**

**V**


	7. Chapter 7: The First Day of School

Chapter 7

First Day of School

"Okay Inuyasha we're here." Kagome said while panting a little. They stood across the street from Kagome's school. She had run from her house to school with Inuyasha on her back. It was really odd since most of the time it was him that did the running. But it had felt so exhilarating running and hopping from roof top to roof top.

She let Inuyasha slip off her back and turned to look at him. His face was almost completely pale and he had let her hair get road whipped. Strands stood out all over the place, giving him a black halo.

"Inuyasha, are you okay? Did I go too fast for you?" she asked. Inuyasha just ignored her; he was too busy watching the swarm of high school students. He looked like he saw death himself standing across the road beckoning him. In his mind it probably was.

Kagome stepped in front of him, blocking his view, and put her hands on her hips.

"Inuyasha!" she scowled. "Are you _afraid_? They're just mere humans ya know? They don't bite" she paused to rethink this. "Well…_some_ of them do –"

He jerked his head at the word 'afraid'. "Keh, I am not afraid, Kagome. Why don't you just get of my back will ya!"

Kagome cocked an eyebrow. "If I remember correctly it was _you_ who was on _my_ back, Inuyasha."

"Why don't you just shut up?" snapped Inuyasha.

She just rolled her eyes. This was so typical of him. Kagome licked her fingers. "Fine, Inuyasha, just let me get –" reaching over she started to smooth down his hair.

He slapped her hand away, growling. "I can groom myself, Kagome."

"Yeah, I know you where _so_ good at it in your own body." She muttered sarcastically.

"Hey!"

Kagome was about to say something in return when the warning bell rung. Forcefully, she began to shove Inuyasha across the street.

---

"Hey no pushing!" Inuyasha yelled over his shoulder when he stumbled over the curb. He swung around to rant at Kagome but realized that she wasn't there. Actually she wasn't anywhere in sight. Inuyasha smiled, she was getting used to the positive sides of being in the body of a half demon.

"Hey, Kagome!" He jumped when someone tapped his shoulder. Growling, he turned around to confront three smiling girls.

"Oh, Kagome, are you still sick? Your grandfather said you wouldn't be acting normal, he said that you hit your head or something." One of them asked giving Inuyasha a big hug.

"Who the hell are you?" he said while unwrapping himself.

They all gasped and the one that had given him a hug turned to the other two. "It's worse than I thought!" she whispered. She turned back to Inuyasha with a sad smile.

"I'm Yuka, Kagome. One of you best friends. And this is Eri and Ayumi; also your best friends." Each girl smiled when their name was said. Inuyasha remembered them now; Kagome was always talking about them and how they often help her with school. On the way here she had said something about that.

"You got the notes I asked for." Inuyasha said to Yuka.

She smiled "Yeah, you can copy them after school. Oh, and Hojo has been asking for you." She waggled her eyebrows. Eri giggled.

He was about to ask who this "Hojo" was when Ayumi grabbed his hand. "Come on Kagome we need to get to class. Big test you know. Hopefully you can get out of it." She gave Inuyasha an encouraging grin.

Yuka and Eri gave each other a knowing look, rolling their eyes.

And together they walked to their first period class and the closer they got, the tighter the knot clinched in his stomach. Demons he could handle, just a little slashing here and there – no worries. But being surrounded by boy crazed girls – now that he wasn't so sure he could handle. And who was this Hojo?

---

"Here, Kagome this is your seat." Eri pointed at a desk behind her and sat down. Inuyasha looked at the desk with its cold metal seat that was attached to a little wooden desk by metal robs on one side. He scowled.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Ayumi asked. She took her seat on the right side of Inuyasha and pulled some papers out of her bag.

"Nothing." He mumbled and sat down.

Yuka gasped. "Ayumi, you can't be serious. You've been studying for like two weeks already, just put the papers away."

"No." she said. "I need to study."

Yuka rolled her eyes. "You don't need to do anything. You know your going to pass, you always do."

"And maybe you would too, if you actually studied." Ayumi said flatly and went back to studying.

"Whatever." Yuka went and sat behind him. _Keh, now I know where Kagome gets her attitude from._

Inuyasha looked around him appraising. There were six rows of desks that were now being filled with chatty teens. The desk on his left stayed empty. A big desk sat in one corner of the room. On one wall was some big rectangular black thing, he couldn't figure out what it was used for. All the other walls were covered with maps and what appeared to be timelines.

"Hey Kagome here comes your boyfriend." Teased Yuka in his ear. Inuyasha growled. Kagom_e had a boyfriend and she never told me_! He turned and looked at the boy in the doorway and he growled again.

_This must be that Hojo character that was looking for Kagome_. He was tall with black hair, and brown eyes. The boy scanned the room looking for someone. Inuyasha hunkered down in his seat. Please don't see me, please don't see me. He pleaded.

"Hey Hojo, look who's here!" yelled Eri in front of him, she waved her hand beckoning the boy. Hojo looked at Eri and then behind her. Inuyasha watched as his eyes light up when he spotted him. He started towards the empty seat next to Inuyasha.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" hissed Inuyasha.

Eri turned around with a quizzical look. "Chill, it's just Hojo, Kagome. I thought you would be happy to see him, or are you still head over heel for the no good two-timing – Oh, hey Hojo!" She said has Hojo sat down.

"Hello, Eri are you ready for the big test?" he said cheerfully.

She rolled her eyes in response. "No you too. Ayumi has been talking none stop about this stupid test. Am I right Yuka?"

"Totally!" Yuka said.

Smiling, Hojo turned his attention to Inuyasha. "Hey Kagome! I'm sorry about the fall your Grandfather told me about. Are you feeling better?"

Inuyasha couldn't believe this guy. What a wimp! He plastered on a fake smile, Kagome would expect at least this much. "Much better." He said sarcastically.

"That's great Kagome!" Hojo replied. His eyes sparked when he said the name. Inuyasha felt bile rise in his throat. It looked like he was about to say more when a short, chubby woman walked in. This must be the teacher.

"Good morning class!" She said clapping her hands once.

"Good morning Mrs. Kashi." The class responded as a whole.

"Before we start the test I would like to read a passage from chapter 11, if you don't mind."

The class moaned again and set about getting their books out. Something bumped against Inuyasha's elbow. He looked down. It was a folded up piece of paper with Kagome's name on it. He looked over at Hojo who was smiling that goofy smile again. Inuyasha forced down the growl that tried to escape. Unraveling the note, it stated the following:

**Hey Kagome,**

**I was wondering since your feeling better now, if you would like to go the movies with me tonight, or something. I would really like to spend some time with you.**

**Always your one and only,**

**Hojo.**

**(A/N)The end.**

**Just Joking! But anyway I don't really know how Inuyasha is going to react to the letter. I need your guy's help. So if you have any hilarious ideas for the next chapter or something you would like to see happen in my story – just drop a review and tell me. And if it's good enough I'll use it and dedicate the chapter to you!! Woo-hoo. This sounds like a game show or somethin'.**

**Tootaloo!**


	8. Chapter 8: A New Moon

**Chapter 8**

**A New Moon**

Inuyasha leapt out of his seat, with the letter clutched in one hand. "What is this?! You lecher, are you trying to pick up Kag…I mean me! How dare you! Why I outta –

"Kagome!" The teacher strolled up the aisle with her hands on her hips. "That is enough. I will see you outside young lady, you too Hojo."

Hojo turned beat red as Inuyasha stormed to the door, followed by a bashful Hogo trailing behind the teacher.

Eri turned to Yuka "What is that all about?"

"I don't know, I guess Kags got hit in the head harder then we thought."

"Both of you hush, I'm trying to study while the teacher is out" Ayumi scolded.

"Geeze!!!" both Eri and Yuka replied rolling there eyes.

---

They exited into the empty hallway and as soon as the door _clicked_ shut the room interrupted in anticipated chatter.

"Could one of you_ please_ explain to me what that was all about?" The teacher snapped. Her eyes blazed with furry at being disrupted during her own lesson.

"Keh, this _human_ here," he jerked his thumb toward the blushing teen. "was trying to hit on me." Inuyasha crossed his arms and glared at Hojo.

"Hojo is this true?" Mrs. Kashi asked, it sounded like she didn't believe him.

The young teen blanched, and started rubbing his neck. "It wasn't like that. See, um, I was asking her as a friend. I wasn't trying to pick her up or anything like that."

"Feh."

"Do you have anything else to add, Miss Kagome?" The teacher asked in contempt. Apparently she didn't believe him.

"Well, other than the jerk is clearly lying to your face, and that your too dense to see it, then no I have nothing else to add." He smirked at the teacher whose face was now a deep scarlet. Smoke was almost coming out of her ears, she was so mad.

"Miss Kagome, I don't know what has gotten into you as of lately, but maybe it can be fixed in Detention."

_What?_ Inuyasha thought. He had no idea what this Detention was, but by the guilty look on Hojo's face it mustn't be good_. Kagome's gonna kill me when she finds out…wait…_If_ she finds out. I don't need to tell her, do I?_

The teacher turned to Hojo. "I will personally be making sure Miss Kagome makes it to the Detention Hall," and here she smiled. It looked like a snake demon's grin when they just corner their quarry. "I put you in charge of the class until I get back."

Grabbing his elbow, the witch – as he had come to know her – pulled him in the direction of his punishment. Inuyasha turned around just in time to see Hojo mouth 'I'm so sorry, Kagome.' before slipping back into the classroom. _Feh, what a wimp! I can't believe Kagome picked this…this piece of meat over me!_

---

"Here we are Miss Kagome, room 416." They now stood in front of a door; it was just like the other ones. Inuyasha was sort of disappointed. He expected whips, or chains, or something worse than this. Mrs. Kashi reached past him and pulled the door open, she waved him in.

"Now, I expect you to be in here until school ends. I'll tell the rest of your teachers where you are. Now get on with you." She have shoved slash lead him into the room.

Inuyasha looked around him. This was defiantly not what he was expecting "Detention" to look like. _These humans defiantly do not know the word 'punishment'._

The room was stark bear of any kind of décor. Three rows of four desks sat in the middle of the room. Only two were taken. In one corner sat a man who looked to be around sixty. His feet were propped up on an empty desk, and he appeared to be…sleeping?

Well, he wouldn't be for long – the teacher cleared her throat. Inuyasha watched in silent humor when the man, waking in a panic, stumbled out of his seat.

She cleared her throat again. "Mr. Hao, I have a new student for you." Glancing sideways at Inuyasha, she said. "Please take a seat, Miss Kagome, you will be here for quit some time." And at that the witch swept out of the room.

Mr. Hao sat back down with a loud huff. "Thank goodness that woman left, she scares the heck out of me." Propping his feet up, he waved his hand dismissively. "Sit wherever you want Kagome, I've been here too long to actually care anymore what people do."

Inuyasha nodded and looked at the available seating. One kid was taking some advice from Mr. Hao, he was draped over the desk with his mouth slightly open releasing soft snores. The other kid was dressed all in black with the shirt sleeves cut off. A red bandana adorned his head pulling his long black hair away from his face. The kid watched Inuyasha with hard, interested eyes.

Going towards the far back corner of the room, Inuyasha went to sit three seats behind the strange boy. As he passed, the boy gave him 'the nod'. He wasn't sure what that meant exactly, but he knew it was something, so he gave it back. Inuyasha sat down and watched the time pass by on the clock mounted over the door.

---

When the bell rung Inuyasha leapt up and ran out the door almost screaming with relief. The whole time he was in there he felt like tearing his hair out. It was so boring; there was nothing to do and no one talked. If it wasn't for Kagome, Inuyasha would probably have left along time ago. Maybe these humans do know the word 'punishment'.

---

Inuyasha rushed out the front doors to the school. Students were clustered in groups all over the place. Talking, laughing, and just enjoying themselves. A pathway opened up that led to the sidewalk.

He was almost to it when he heard someone calling him.

"Kagome! Wait up, Kagome I need to talk to you!"

He growled to himself and kept on walking.

"Kagome!" Someone grabbed his shoulder.

"What?!" Snapped Inuyasha, spinning on his heel he came face to face with Hojo.

The young teen looked embarrassed and worried. Clearly he hadn't given up on his dreaming.

"Kagome, I'm sorry I got you in trouble, I really am." His eyes shifted down and he rubbed the toe of his shoe in the ground. "What's your answer to my note?"

Inuyasha smiled a wicked smile; his silence brought back Hojo's attention. "Well." He said while pulling out the crumbled up letter. "I guess my answer earlier wasn't clear enough." Inuyasha ripped the note down the middle in Hojo's face, and kept ripping it until it looked like graffiti.

Hojo looked down at the note tumbling to the ground " Oh…. I guess that's a no." Hojo said looking down at Kagome sadly.

_Stupid humans and their emotions!_ Thought Inuyasha.

"Keh" muttered Inuyasha storming off leaving Hojo looking lovingly after her. Suddenly a breeze picked up pushing up the back of Kagome's skirt showing two pink butt cheeks. Inuyasha howled and leaped into the air while trying to push the shirt back down. Hojo who was watching her the whole time turned bright red. Inuyasha looked around and saw that Hojo had noticed the little accident. Inuyasha cursed under his breath and ran.

"Stupid skirt. Stupid kid thinking that he had a chance with Kagome. Stupid school!!" Inuyasha yelled.

**(A/N) Phew! It took awhile but I hope you like it! Anyway I would like to say thanks to the following peeps;**

**crazykiss**

**rpalaniy**

**Hinata'sbf**

**And I would like to dedicate this chapter to…Dun, dun DUN!!!! Drum roll**

**The curtain slowly parts**

**TA-DA!!!**

**Henry-Coreen-Lover125**

**Take a bow Henry-Coreen-Lover125, you deserve it!! The crowd claps enthusiastically**

**Everybody please review! Tootaloo!!**


End file.
